The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhododendron plant, botanically known as Rhododendron hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Farrow’.
The new Rhododendron plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Rhododendron hybrida ‘Silver Sword’, not patented. The new Rhododendron plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant of ‘Silver Sword’ in an outdoor nursery in Earleville, Md. during the summer of 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rhododendron plant by softwood cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Earleville, Md. since 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Rhododendron plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.